


Married

by puffythepig



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alphyne, Chara Has Their Own Body, Domestic, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Houseplant Flowey, Innocent, Mute Frisk, NB frisk, Non-Binary Chara, Nonbinary Frisk, Nonbinary Monster Kid, Selectively Mute Frisk, charisk, floweypot au, gender-neutral monster kid, kids being kids, nb monster kid, papyton, sad flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and all of their family and friends enjoy a day at a human amusement park. Alphys throws Pokemon cards at children in the arcade section, Flowey's in a baby stroller, and Asgore gets his arm stuck in a crane machine. Will they even make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

The group had split up. 

Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and the small bobbing monster child had wandered off to the arcade together the moment they entered the gate of the amusement park. 

Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton had stayed together with Toriel and the kids for a while, and Papyrus had a blast on different rides with the kids, but Mettaton had spotted a facepainting booth and suggested that Papyrus had his face gooped up with sugar skull designs to match his personality, and the tall skeleton excitedly led his robot boyfriend to the booth. Sans cautiously dragged behind the couple, keeping a stern gaze on the two of them to make sure nothing too physical happened.

Toriel, Frisk, Chara, and Flowey all strolled the amusement park together, with Flowey tucked neatly in a baby stroller. Frisk excitedly held their caramel apple in front of Flowey, offering the plant a bite. A hiss escaped the plant. 

"Stop that, Frisk! That apple came from my brethren! I am not a cannibal!" The flower chided, sticking his tiny tongue out. 

Frisk only pouted and brought the apple back to their own lips. 

Instead of wanting to eat the apple, the flower gazed longingly at the cotton candy that Chara peacefully munched on. Drool nearly fled down the flower's pedals, but he stopped himself and instead decided to cause some mischief. "Mom! Chara keeps taunting me!" 

"What?" Chara growled, spinning around and holding the mentioned sweet above their head, getting ready to pound it down the flower's stem throat. A warning glare from Toriel is the only thing that stopped them. 

"Both of you," the mother of the children warned, her eyes narrowing at them, "apologize right now, or I'll bring you two home and only Frisk and I will come back."

Chara stomped over to the opposite of the stroller, hiding on Frisk's side opposite of the transporter. Pouting, Chara held onto Frisk's arm and refused to utter a word. 

"Chara, please," Toriel strained her voice, "apologize to him."

The mentioned child glanced over at Flowey, who stuck his tongue out once he saw the other child's eyes on him. Huffing out angrily, Chara stuck their tongue out in response. 

Toriel groaned audibly and was nearly ready to turn around when her youngest child tugged on her dress and hummed, excitedly pointing at a roller coaster. A soft smile spread across the goat woman's face at the sight of her youngest child's excitement. "Oh, honey, I don't think I could ride another roller coaster." Patting the child's head gently, Toriel couldn't help but feel bad when Frisk let out a solemn hum in response. Hurriedly, the mother pushed out a calm reply. "Maybe Chara will take you." 

Frisk nodded in approval of the idea and tugged gently on Chara's sleeve, pointing at the ride, grinning widely. 

Chara's eyes widened and they let out a low whine as they glinted up at the beast. "Frisk, you know I don't like rollercoasters!"

"Don't be such a big baby, Chara!" Flowey shouted, earning a scoff and shush from Toriel. 

"I-I'm not! I'll show you!" Chara proclaimed, snatching Frisk's hand in theirs and grumbling, "C'mon, Frisk." The two children wondered toward the ride, with one stomping and one practically bouncing in joy. 

One trashcan stop later and they stood at the back of the line. The more the line inched forward, the more nervous Chara grew. A glimpse at Frisk told the wide-eyed Chara that Frisk was ready to plunge to their explosive death. Holding Frisk's arm just a little tighter, Chara leaned forward to whisper to them. "How did you talk me into this?" Screams erupted from the people on the attraction and Chara winced into Frisk. 

Shrugging their shoulders, Frisk signed the words "It's alright" to Chara, who rolled their eyes in return, even though they appreciated the gesture. 

"'Whatever." Chara whispered weakly, tightening their grip on Frisk's arm. 

Within minutes, an excited child and a reluctant child clambered into a roller coaster car, sitting shoulder to shoulder and hand to hand. The machine started to breath and the car slithered up a hill to the sky, and when they reached the top, Chara stomach dropped at the sight of the world beneath them. 

Cuddling into Frisk tightly and clenching their eyes shut, a small breath left Chara's lips. "You're going to have to marry me for this, ya know."

They fell. The ride speeded off down the hill and within two loops the ride was slowing to a stop and the children were granted permission to leave. 

With no expression, Frisk held onto Chara's hand and dragged their fiance back to where Toriel and Flowey waited. Upon arrival, the children released their hands from each other and continued to walk with their mother, while Flowey sat in his stroller and licked at a nicecream bar that was only able to sit up because it's stick was stuck into the flower's soil. Some of the orange cream dripped into the soil and the flower hissed, but after a few small chuckles, it was cleaned up and they continued their adventure. 

An hour passed as the group bickered and bantered throughout the park. Tugging at Toriel's dress, Chara clung to their stomach with their opposite arm and winced in pain.

"Can I use the restroom?" Chara asked, holding a solid pout. 

"Yes, but you need a buddy." Toriel turned towards Frisk and smiled, "Frisk, do you have to go?" 

The stern-faced child shook their head and signed 'no' very swiftly. 

Toriel sighed and chuckled. "Alright, Chara, take your brother with you." 

The flower hissed when he was lifted from his holster, but after a dagger was glared at him from Toriel, he shushed his protesting sounds and instead grimaced tastefully in silence. The two children hurried to the family restroom, leaving their mother and sibling alone.

Once the door closed, Toriel knelt down and grabbed Frisk softly by the shoulders, focusing on the child. "My child, you have not smiled once since you left the rollercoaster. Is everything alright?" 

Frisk signed the word 'fine' quickly and waited a moment before also signing the word 'secret.'

Though it was tempting to tell the child that secrets were not allowed, Toriel found the idea too brash and respectfully nodded. "Alright. I trust that everything really is fine, though." She said, waggling her finger and using a faux-cautionary tone. 

Giggling, the child in front of her launched forward and hugged her tightly. The woman couldn't help but laugh herself as her child smooched her cheek and signed 'I love you.' 

"I love you, too, my child." The mother said lovingly, hugging her kid. It only lasted a moment though, because once the other children were spotted leaving the restroom, Frisk wriggled around until they were set back down. 

Another hour passed and the small crowd found themselves in the parking lot. The family van's trunk was open and displayed a cooler stuffed with drinks and a few tupperware containers of food. Once everyone had piled their plates up with elbow macaroni noodles and sauce, assorted steamed vegetables, and cold mashed potatoes, they all sat on the parking blocks and the little patch of grass in front of it, seeing as how they were parked as far from the park itself as possible, and dug into their food. 

One by one, like a little family, each monster or human told about their day so far. 

Papyrus, whose skull was littered with black and pink kiss marks, laughed sheepishly. "Well, my face sort of got painted. But only by Mettaton. And there were no paint brushes." 

A laugh escaped Toriel's lips. "Papyrus, I don't think that's what facepainting is." 

Everyone in the group laughed. 

"Well, I was going to get my face painted," Papyrus said, frowning for a moment. "but the lady with the paint said I couldn't sit still!" He shook his head and Mettaton grabbed his hand to comfort the skeleton. "So she wouldn't paint me."

Mettaton continued the story, his voice smoothing out the words like an iron. "That ludicrous woman wouldn't paint him, and he was getting very upset by it. So, I said I could paint his face sometime, and I kissed his cheek once, and it left a bright mark." Mettaton stifled a snicker as Papyrus goofily pointed out the specific kissmark, "He thought it looked really cool, so I kissed his skull in different places to make it look even better."

Papyrus nodded proudly. He pointed to one specific kiss on the left side of his forehead. "This one looks like Grillby." 

The group of people glanced at the mark, ready to go along with the remark, but it really did look like Grillby. 

"So, Sans, why'd you get your face painted?" Asgore spoke up, the group intently watching the short skeleton. 

"I got mine first. Papy and Mettaton were still trying to find a good example picture of a sugar skull." He chided, and the tiny crowd nodded. He turned to look at Undyne now, who had been rubbing her knuckles and wincing since she sat down. 

The fish shrugged her shoulders and groaned. "It's a long story." 

Not satisfied with the answer, they all looked at her and waited until Alphys cleared her throat and prepared to speak for the both of them. 

"W-what happened was, Undyne tried to b-beat up the punching bag game." The small dinosaur explained, and the fish interrupted her. 

"It tried to beat me up first!" Undyne added in, yelling the words. 

"Th-that's the point of the game." Alphys seasoned, shaking her head with a laugh. 

Undyne just grumbled and continued to rub her fist. 

"What about you, Alphys?" Toriel addressed the lizard, who chuckled lightly. 

"I just played the games in the arcade."

Undyne roared up in laughter now. "No, no, you didn't just play the games, you won them. And you were yelling at children because you beat their high scores."

Alphys pushed her glasses up on her nose, smiling sheepishly. "I did g-get a little out of hand." 

Undyne nodded. "She also challenged a little boy to a pokemon battle and threw her cards at him when he didn't know what they were."

"W-well!" Alphys replied, starkly laughing, "everyone should know about pokemon. It's l-like a religion!" 

"You're damn right it is!" Flowey responded, earning multiple glares from the adults. 

"Flowey, where'd you hear that word?" Toriel interrogated through clenched teeth. 

The plant anxiously glimpsed around, his eyes falling. "I heard it on tv, Mom."

"Well, never let me hear you say it again. It's only for adults." She informed him, her tone suddenly gentle. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and Sans nodded in his direction, knowing the flower heard the term from him. Flowey glared at the skeleton, making a note that the skeleton owed him.

"What did you do today, sweetie?" Toriel asked, looking in the only present monsterchild's direction. 

"I won a toy!" The orange monster chirped, proud of their prize, which was a little blue stuffed pig. 

"They were stuck in the crane machine." Asgore said solemnly, grimacing at the memory like it was from the war. 

"I wasn't stuck!" The child piped in. "I climbed in."

"Why?" Mettaton asked, an entertained smirk on his metallic lips. 

"Well," The lizard started, turning their snout up a little, "some people don't have arms." 

Mettaton nodded. "Why didn't you ask for someone else to get the toy for you, sweetiepie?" 

The monster child looked up a bit sadly. "I wanted to get it myself! It's my toy, after all." 

Nodding, Mettaton accepted the answer. 

"Preach it!" Flowey squeaked, nodding his flower head in understanding.

"I spent the afternoon with my arm stuck in the machine because they refused to get out." Asgore said, his voice still upset. 

Groups of eyes turned towards the monster, wanting a reason. 

"It was very comfy in there. And it was funny. I kept tickling his hand, 'cause it was stuck." 

"How'd you get it out?" Papyrus yelled, incredibly intrigued by the story. 

Asgore just moaned in sadness. 

"A workerlady came and helped us." The orange monster proclaimed matter-of-factly. 

Everyone gave Asgore a sympathetic look. He simply nodded. 

Sans turned towards Frisk and grinned the best grin a skeleton could. "Hey, kiddo, what'd you do today?"

Frisk's face lit up like the sun and they happily signed the word 'engaged.'

Laughter erupted from the group and Sans faced the child again. "Are you mad, kiddo? Do you mean enraged?" 

Frisk pouted at all the laughter. Shaking their head, they signed the word 'engaged' a second time. 

"Alright, alright, who are you engaged to, kiddo?" Sans asked, and every eye in the group fell on the fallen child. 

Frisk held up a finger to indicate to wait before snatching four sauceless noodles and four bandaids. Carefully, with their little tongue stuck out in concentration, the small human created two rings out of the materials. One slid onto their finger within moments of creation, and the child tenderly held the other inbetween their pointer finger and thumb, marching proudly over to Chara, who was distracted and slurping on some noodles. Grabbing their hand, Frisk forced Chara to stand. 

"Hey-" Chara piped, but went silent when they saw what Frisk was doing. Kneeling down in front of the other child, Frisk slid the other pasta ring onto Chara's wedding finger, standing up afterwards and grinning proudly. Tenderly, Frisk placed a small kiss on Chara's nose and threw their hands up in the air gleefully. Signing the word 'married,' Frisk stomped joyfully back to their seat and took it, continuing their meal as if nothing had happened. 

Everyone was silent for a moment in thought. 

It was broken by the sound of Papyrus' voice. 

"Congratulations humans! I am proud of you both!" 

After that, different forms of congratulations rained in on both of the children. 

Frisk grinned from ear to ear and was currently hugging Sans, while Chara sat and stared, still shocked, at their ring. 

"I never thought you'd get married like this." Asgore said to his older human child. 

"Either did I." Chara muttered, a strange smile on their lips. Slowly, Chara became used to it, and laughed alongside everyone else. 

Half an hour later, the crowd dispersed back into the park and enjoyed the rest of their day. 

 

 

The large family checked into their hotel a few hours later. Everyone was tired in some way or another, but all of them had a good day, and that's what mattered to them. 

Papyrus had already fallen asleep before they entered the hotel room. Nothing made any sense as to how, but Sans and Mettaton had teamed up anyways and were carrying the skeleton up the stairs in Guernsey position. They considered asking Undyne for help, but she was carrying a snoozing Alphys in her arms.

A near asleep Frisk was being transferred to the room by Toriel, and in their tired arms they handled their flower sibling gently, who was also falling asleep. 

In the arms of Asgore were Chara and the monster child, who were both fast asleep. 

Finally, part of the group stood in the living room of the hotel room, which was tiny, but had two couches that folded out into beds and large arm chair. Tiredly, Toriel nudged Frisk awake and set them on the chair. 

The remainder of the group finally entered the room when Papyrus' feet were used to barge the door open, waking up everyone else in the room except himself, who woke up as a reaction to a squeak that escaped Alphys as she was shocked awake.

Accusing eyes glared at the two transporters, who both angrily pointed at the other and huffed out "he did it."

Eye rolls were released and even though half of the people in the room probably wanted to strangle the short skeleton and the robot, they were all too tired to lift their arms up in rage. 

Chara almost immediately squirmed out of Asgore's arms and onto the floor, brushing the tiny bits of fur off of their clothes. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't want you to have to carry me here." The small child muttered, wiping their eye. 

"You're fine, dear." The wooly man replied before comforting the small orange child, who now was wailing softly. 

Alphys, her face flushing darkly, tried to wriggled out of her girlfriend's hold, but the woman being worked against laughed. "Babe, you're fine. We'll be sleeping very soon, anyways." The lizard girl nodded but hid her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. 

Flowey hissed. No one knew what he hissed at, but he probably didn't either, so they dismissed the sound. 

"Well, now that everyone's awake," Toriel said in a soft, but affirmative voice, "we need to arrange sleeping positions." 

"I agree." Mettaton growled in a dark tone, glaring daggers into Sans skull, who just seemed entertained by the stare. Little did the rest of the group know that Sans and Mettaton's reasoning for smashing the door open with Papyrus' feet had to do with that subject, and that Mettaton insisted he should be allowed to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend, while Sans insisted that Mettaton and Papyrus' relationship was not ready for that kind of action, so he should be the one to sleep in a bed with his brother. From where they left off, Sans was winning the argument. 

"Kids, go get into your pjs." Toriel stated gently, watching in amusement as the children wobbled out of the room with the said clothes into one of the tiny bedrooms to change. 

By the time all of the children returned fully dressed, the sleeping positions had been decided. 

Toriel had her own bed. It was one of the couches that flipped into a bed, but it was her own. The other one was for Asgore. Though Toriel wasn't keen on sleeping in the same room as her ex-husband, she agreed to it as long as their beds were pushed apart by a decent amount. 

Alphys and Undyne were going to share a bed. Since they were in a relationship, neither of them were uncomfortable with the idea. In the room with their bed was another bed, and that one belonged to Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton. The short skeleton and the robot bantered on until Papyrus started to cry like a child torn between parents, and he almost ended up sleeping in the kids' room instead, but instead, he proudly made the decision that he was going to sleep with both of them and be in the middle, so he could cuddle them both equal amounts. The other two reluctantly agreed for the sake of Papyrus.

The kids room had the monster child in one bed and Frisk and Chara in the other. Flowey was set on the small chair in the room when Toriel tucked them all in, but once she left the room, Frisk crawled out of bed and carried their brother to where they were sleeping. Even though a teensy bit of soil drizzled onto the bed when the flower was laid down, Frisk thought it was worth it, since their brother had trouble sleeping anywhere but with Frisk. Chara was reluctant, but agreed anyways, since they were too tired to argue. 

Once the flower boy had fallen asleep, Frisk reached over to Chara and booped them on the nose. Chara opened their eyes and squinted in the darkness at the other child. 'Good night.' Frisk signed, smiling. 

"Night, dweeb." Chara grumbled tiredly, fluttering their eyes back close. 

Again, Frisk booped them on the nose until their eyes snapped open like snap peas. "What now?" Chara groaned tiredly, staring through the darkness. 

'I love you.' Frisk signed, making a heart with their fingers afterwards. 

Chuckling sleepily, Chara replied, "Whatever. Love ya, too." Chara made a heart out of their hands as well. 

Pointing at Chara's night blouse, Frisk signed 'spouse in a blouse' with a smirk and snickered. 

Chara laughed along, nudging Frisk's arm. "Stop bein' silly, I need to sleep." 

Instead of listening, Frisk pointed at Flowey and giggled beneath their breath and signed the words 'son flower.' 

Laughing loudly, Chara covered their mouth when the two children spotted the mentioned flower grumbling and moving in his sleep, as if he was going to wake up. 

"Alright, alright, night, Frisk." Chara whispered, giving Frisk a genuine smile before slipping their eyes close. 

Scooting forward, Frisk gently wrapped their little arms around Flowey and Chara both, falling into a deep sleep that lasted throughout the night.


End file.
